syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
April 13
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Wins Its Second Straight Victory Over Y.M.H.A. Quintet Crisp’s Men On Long End Of 21 To 19 Score; Many Fouls Called; Jewish Boys Miss Many Free Throws Early In Game The All-Syracuse basketball team last night clinched its hold on the city championship when it won its second straight victory over the Y.M.H.A. quintet, taking the Jewish team into camp by a score of 21 to 19 in the Syracuse University gymnasium. A crowd of nearly 3,000 fans journeyed to the gymnasium and was rewarded by witnessing one of the best games of the year. Rafter, Crisp and Tormey were the stars of the victors while Schwarzer and Serlin were the best players for the defeated club. The Y.M.H.A. team lost because of the inability of its foul shooter to locate the basket on free throws. All-Syracuse took the lead when Crisp tallied a foul point after Minski was penalized. Martin of All-Syracuse was fouled for holding but Serlin missed the throw. Minski was fouled again and Crisp made the point. Barsha was fouled and Crisp missed. Two fouls were called on Casey and one on Trupin when the players had a fistle get-to. Serlin missed both tries for the fouls but Crisp made his and the score was 3 to 0. Serlin missed a free trial when Crisp committed a foul. It was his fourth straight miss and a minute later, when a foul was called on Martin, Schwarzer started the foul shooting. He made good on his first try. He followed this up with a foul point when Tormey was fouled. Schwarzer’s first basket, the first score of the game, gave the Jewish boys the lead by a score of 4 to 3. Casey was fouled and Schwarzer’s foul point made the score 5 to 3. Crisp missed Minski’s foul, but Rafter came through with a field goal and the score was a tie. Rafter had Johnny Barsha running round in circles at this point of the game. Crisp made good on a foul try when Barsha was penalized and Casey made a field basket, making the score 8 to 5. Minsky came through with a basket bringing it up to 8 to 7, and Serlin tallied in a field goal, giving the Jewish team the lead again by a score of 9 to 8. Crisp’s foul point on Barsha’s penalty for running tied the score. Schwarzer made it 10-9 with a foul point when Casey was fouled. Rafter’s field basket made it 11 to 10. A foul point by Crisp when Barsha was twice penalized made it 12 to 10, Crisp missing one of the shots. Rafter came through with his third field goal of the half, his last of the game, making the score 14 to 10, where it stood at the close of the period. Barsha opened the second half with a field basket. Schwarzer missed a foul try when Martin was penalized. Crisp made a field basket and the score was 16 to 12. Serlin’s field basket made the score 16 to 14. Schwarzer made good on a foul throw and the score was 16 to 15. Martin was penalized for holding, it was his fourth personal foul and he went out, Dexter replacing him. Schwarzer missed the throw. Casey was penalized for holding Trupin but Schwarzer missed the throw. Tormey was fouled for holding and again Schwarzer missed, it being the third miss in succession. Casey and Trupin were double fouled, both going out. Simons replaced Casey and Weltman went in for Trupin. Crisp and Schwarzer each made the points and the score was 17 to 16. Minski was fouled for holding and Crisp made the point, the score being 18 to 16. Tormey made a basket and the score was 20 to 16. Two foul shots by Schwarzer made it 20 to 18. Schwarzer missed another try and Crisp made good on one, making it 21 to 18. The whistle ended the game just as a foul was called on All-Syracuse and Schwarzer made the point. The score follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (3-0-6), Crisp, lf (1-9-11), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Martin, lg (0-0-0), Casey, rg (1-0-2), Dexter, rg (0-0-0), Simons, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (6-9-21). Y.M.H.A.: Barsha, rg (1-0-2), Serlin, lg (1-0-2), Minsky, c (2-0-4), Trupin, rf (0-0-0), Schwarzer, lf (1-9-11), Weltman, rf (0-0-0) TOTALS (5-9-19). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 14, Y.M.H.A. 10. Referee- Powell. Umpire- Risley. Scorer- Nolan. Timers- P.J. Dorsey and H. Fineberg. Time of period- 20 minutes. S'yracuse Journal'- All-Syracuse Now Owner Of Court Title Y.M.H.A. Five Defeated In Game On Hill, 21 To 19 The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (3-0-6), Crisp, lf (1-9-11), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Martin, lg (0-0-0), Casey, rg (1-0-2), Dexter, rg (0-0-0), Simons, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (6-9-21). Y.M.H.A.: Barsha, rg (1-0-2), Serlin, lg (1-0-2), Minsky, c (2-0-4), Trupin, rf (0-0-0), Schwarzer, lf (1-9-11), Weltman, rf (0-0-0) TOTALS (5-9-19). Substitutions- Dexter for Casey, Tormey for Dexter, Dexter for Tormey, Simons for Martin, Weltman for Trupin. Fouls- Schwarzer, 9 of 12, Crisp, 9 of 12, Serlin, 0 of 4. Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 14, Y.M.H.A. 10. Referee- Powell. Umpire- Risley. Scorer- Nolan. Timers- P.J. Dorsey and H. Fineberg. Time of period- 20 minutes. All-Syracuse defeated the Y.M.H.A. five for the city champion last night on the Archbold court at Syracuse University by the score of 21 to 19 in one of the hardest fought games recorded in local basketball annals this year. Both teams battled from the opening whistle and it was not until the end that the outcome was certain. With Joe Schwarzer playing one of the forward positions the Hebrew quintet made a determined effort to get revenge for their first defeat and bring the series to a third and deciding game. And in the first period it appeared as if they would be able to hold the locals although then it was certain to the 2,500 or more spectators who jammed the gymnasium that the final tally would differ by but a few points either way. At no time did the scoreboard show All-Syracuse ahead by more than four points. This was the highest lead and was held by the winning combination at the close of the first half when the Y.M.H.A. was trailing 14 to 10. Sensational spurts by both teams brought the count even up several times or else put one team ahead by only a point or two. Foul shooting proved to be the determining factor of last night’s game. In all the Y.M.H.A. was penalized 12 times and Crisp succeeded in converting 9 of these into points. All-Syracuse was stopped by the referee on 16 occasions and of these the Communal House quintet caged nine. Serlin, the speedy Y.M.H.A. captain, missed his first four attempts from the fifteen-foot mark and Schwarzer who replaced him tossed in nine out of 12. Schwarzer was the star of the Y.M.H.A. in the first half he was credited with eight of the ten points scored by his team, the other goal having been thrown by Minsky. Danny Martin watched Schwarzer closely but the blonde haired forward broke through several times. Minsky had three hard luck shots in a row in the last half, the ball each time rolling around the rim, then falling back into play. Weltman, who replaced Trupin in the last half showed up well. Billy Rafter proved the individual star for All-Syracuse although Tormey and Casey were big factors in the victory. Playing against Johnny Barsha, last year’s captain of the Hill five, he gave one of the best exhibitions of floor work witnessed in this city in a long time. One of his three goals was from a sensational shot from the center of the court that brought rounds of applause from the All-Syracuse supporters. All-Syracuse was the first to score when Crisp tossed in two fouls. Goals by Schwarzer and Rafter followed and the Schwarzer boosted the Y.M.H.A. by making two fouls. In the second half, the Y.M.H.A. came back strong and held a one-point lead several times. All-Syracuse, however, started a fierce offensive against the basket, and holding their opponents while Tormey and Crisp by speedy playing tossed in the winning points. From On The Sport Firing Line by Bob Kenefick If we had to name the person who won the basketball title for the All-Syracuse team we would pick Jim Tormey for it was his brilliant guarding of Joe Schwarzer in the last part of the game in the Archbold Gymnasium last night that prevented the blond-haired star from breaking into the scoring column. Tormey followed Schwarzer all over the court and Joe did not have much of a chance to shine. In the first period Schwarzer gave one of the greatest exhibitions of floor work ever seen in Syracuse. On the whole the officiating at the All-Syracuse-Y.M.H.A. game was fair and impartial. However, we would recommend a pair of spectacles for lanky Don Risley of Colgate in case he should go blind as he did on several occasions in the game. Once Casey threw Serlin all over the floor and Risley was so close that he could almost put his hands on the two players yet he could not see the foul. What we meant to say was that he did not call a foul. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:April 13 Category:Barsha Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Martin Category:Minsky Category:Rafter Category:Schwarzer Category:Serlin Category:Simons Category:Tormey Category:Trupin Category:Weltman